


When 2 worlds meet

by Yoloboy111



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoloboy111/pseuds/Yoloboy111
Summary: Three Greek demi-gods go for a quest to Beacon Hills. one of them is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. One other is Justus Di Angelo, son of Hades. The most special one (kinda the overpowered fictional demi-god) luke Smith, born as a mortal but got the blessings of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Making him a demi-god with the power of The Three. He is also the host of Horus, the egyptian god aaaaaand he is also a Hellhound. good luck with reading this ;)





	When 2 worlds meet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own anyhting (it's just my fantasy)  
> First of all: please ignore my english grammar. Second, this story is just something I have had in my head and I would like to know how other people find it. It is a bit complicated maybe but we will see.

Stiles’ pov  
It is just a normal day at the Beacon Hills High school. I picked up Scott from his house and we went to school. “so, you and Lydia.” Scott mentioned. “What happened after the date.” He had to do that grin that annoys me so much. “Well nothing special happened.” I answered, “We went eating in the snack bar, ordered some fries and a burger. It tasted delicious and it was fun you kno.” I stopped my sentence to check out two boys at the administrative office. One was tall, light brown hair and was skinny build but I guessed there were some muscles behind that shirt. He had a nice and friendly smile. He and his friend have our age I guessed. His friend was a little bit smaller, just that tiny difference between tall and normal length. He had some darker brown hear and had that look in his eyes like he was in love when he looked to his taller friend.

“Scott use your damn werewolf ears and listen to the newcomers what they say.” I whispered while I gave him a quick punch to let him know it was urgent. “wow, wow, wow, relax I am listing oke.” He let know by punching me again. I could always tell when he was eavesdropping. His eyes turn a little bit red. Just that glow only your best friend notices. “Their names are Rick Smith and Justus di Angelo. They are new here and they are looking for someone to help them find their way across the school and town.” “Well obviously we are going to help them and we need to find out if they are werewolves.” I insisted.

Scott gave me that weird look on his face like: What for god’s sake are you thinking.  
“Since when are the newcomers not a threat to us or something of the supernatural. I mean: Alisson, the twins, Liam, Isaac do I need to go on?” I say while I am moving to the desk lady.  
“Hey Hannah, I just wanted to look if I need to go to detention this afternoon or I can I have some free periods” I said with so much charm I practically can perform a show on Broadway. “Well hello Stiles, if this isn’t a miracle god can take me but no you don’t have any detention hours left.” The black lady said with a huge laugh. “Well hello I haven’t seen you two here before. I am Stiles” I offered my hand to Rick. “Hey, I am Rick and this handsome boy is my boyfriend Justus.” Rick said with so much joy and his firm handshake was also a shock. It almost broke my hand omfg. 

“Hey” was the only thing that Justus said. “Hey Scott, join us here, I don’t need to go to detention and go meet the new kids.” I was saying while looking back to look where Scott is. “This is my best friend Scott. Scottie this are Rick and Justus.” “Hey yea I am Scott” 

“Well if you need anyone to help you guys, you always can ask us” I said smiling

They looked at each other and then Justus said: “Well actually we wouldn’t mind if someone showed us the school and maybe Beacon Hills. Could you two do it?” “Oh of course we can, right Scott” I firmly said. “Lets say we begin the tour through beacon hills high school now.” 

At the end of the tour  
“And last but not least, the office of coach.” Scott tells. “and who is ‘coach’?” Rick asks. “Coach is the coach of our lacrosse team. Actually, I don’t have a clue what his real name is. But he is never in his office, he is only at school during practice and games” Scott keeps explaning. "You can fuck him here during school" I whisper Justus. He looks at me like I am crazy, then watches Rick, then he smirks.


End file.
